The Gladiator
by SamoaCookie
Summary: Naruto, a young wounded gladiator, leaves the coliseum to recover at the villa of Uchiha.Sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

THE GLADIATOR

**I do not own Naruto or any characters…sadly.**

Chapter one: enter the gladiator

Ancient Rome, the oldest and most famous empire in all of history, home to modern democracy, philosophy, and art. But what makes Rome so well renown is the mighty coliseum, the grand stage of all stages, a place where plays, public executions, and the Olympic games. However, what truly makes the coliseum so entertaining is the legendary gladiators.

The excited crowd clapped and cheered as the wrought iron gates opened to allow a single young gladiator dressed in a thick cotton knee-length toga stepped into the circular arena flanked by two Roman guards.

The only armor the boy had was a helmet and face mask, a single metal shoulder guard was the only protection for his lithe body.

"Get ready boy" said the guard to his left, handing him a gladius "You're fighting two bears today" the boy said nothing, just nodded and gripped the gladius's handle tightly and took his position at the center.

Up high in the emperor's viewing box, the emperor rose from his throne to signal the start of the day's events. He was a pale man with long black hair and strongly resembled a snake, his golden eyes gleamed with anticipation for a blood bath. His kingly attire consisted of a silvery toga with a rich purple sash, atop his head rest a gold laurel wreath.

The emperor stretched out his white hand, sending shouts and cheers through the vast audience.

"Let the games begin!"

The coliseum's hidden trap doors flung open two angry large grizzly bears stomped out. The young gladiator spread his feet and eyed his opponents, he recognized the one with the blind eye, he'd watched the hulking beast maul a gladiator like him to death, he had to watch that one.

The audience watched with baited breath as the battle for survival commenced, the boy dodged and lunged agilely through the two bears massive hairy paws, just one swing could easily fracture or break his bones. Once or twice the onlookers would laugh as the young gladiator caused the wild brute to head butt one another, they then turned on each other with indignant roars and furious scratching until they remember who it was they were trying to kill.

"Man, what do I do now?" the boy thought to himself "How can I take on two grizzlies at the same time?" an idea struck him, it would be risky but he'd have to try.

Picking up a rock that happened to be laying at his feet, the young gladiator threw it hard at the bear who still had both eyes. The enraged bear charged like a bulldozer towards his human quarry; the boy charged as well, meeting the beast head on. Just as they were nearly on top of each other, then he slid baseball style under the bear with his gladius raised to slash at the belly. The poor creature gave an anguished gurgle and collapsed in death, no longer would it suffer for the sake of cruel entertainment.

However, the daring young gladiator's efforts left him vulnerable to the second. The blood thirsty crowd let out cheers, boo's and yells as the one eyed bear started mauling the defenseless boy. The boy knew he was in serious trouble, the bear had cracked one of his ribs and probably would break even more if he didn't put it out of its' misery now.

Through the pain, and the animal's furious snarls the young gladiator saw an opening, and rammed the flat blade of the gladius into the beasts neck, killing it instantly.

The young gladiator lay on his back and removed his helmet to reveal his sun kissed face, he had bright blonde hair and eyes the color of sapphires, he weakly lifted his head to inspect the damage done to his body before he felt himself grow faint; The entire coliseum whooped and hollered screaming his name.

"Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!"

**End Chapter**

**Well that ends the first thrilling chapter of The Gladiator. Everyone please review, and no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2:The Proposal

**Chapter two: Th**e **Proposal**

**Thank you all for putting my story your favorite lists but lets review a little more **

**okay?**

* * *

The coliseum's infirmary was a spacious dungeon like room with two rows of simple straw bed rolls elevated on wooden frames. Wounded gladiators would be sent here to be put under the care of the infirmaries doctor Kabuto Yakushi and his two helpers, Kin and Haku.

Right now said doctor was dabbing an unconscious Naruto's face with a damp cloth. Kabuto was dressed in a simple white cotton tunic and leather wrist bands; his silver hair was tied back in a smart ponytail with a cord.

"Oh Naruto, you certainly are a lucky one". At that moment, the strong bulky door to the infirmary opened and a soldier walked, Kabuto stood up to greet him.

"Good afternoon General Uchiha, how may I be of service to you?"

"Greetings Kabuto, actually I came to see how the young gladiator is fairing after that messy battle with those bears." General Fugaku Uchiha was known throughout all of Rome as a terrifying warrior, and a genius tactician. He was a well built man with tan skin and dark brown hair; his sharp black eyes were bright and alert. However despite his fame, time was beginning to take it's effects on the old soldier. Wrinkles could be seen around his eyes and mouth forming creases.

Kabuto smiled sadly and replied "He's doing as well as can be expected General" the silver haired young said walking back over to Naruto's bedside. "His injuries are extensive and he needs to be cared for closely".

Naruto began to moan softly before his azure eyes flicked slowly open, his gaze was a bit unfocused from the pain.

"Agh…man, Kabuto is that you?" the blonde managed to say.

Kabuto gently eased the young gladiator into a sitting position so he could change the gauze bandages wrapped around his body. Naruto stiffened when he saw Fugaku decked out in his black armour and his sword neatly tucked into it's scabbard at his side. Kabuto noticed this and tried to reassure his nervous patient.

"It's alright Naruto, General Uchiha isn't here to hurt you. In fact he was quite impressed with your fight today".

"Hello there boy, you did a great performance" the old Uchiha grunted.

Naruto did not say anything, only nodded.

When his bandages were redressed, Kabuto gave Naruto a sleeping draft to help him rest; double checking to make sure he was okay, Kabuto escorted his guest to a small table that rested in a alcove at the other end of the ward.

"I hope you are not offended by Naruto's behavior General Uchiha, he simply refuses to speak to the soldiers and guards outside of a shake or nod of the head".

"None taken, I didn't become a General by being so easily riled by a stubborn spirit".

Once the two were seated, Fugaku poured them both some red wine into some pewter goblets.

"So my young doctor, are his wounds really that severe? It would be a shame for such a talented fighter to die just for the sake of entertaining the masses."

Kabuto sighed and took a gulp of wine "Like I said, he was hurt pretty badly. Right now what Naruto needs is someone who is skilled in the medicinal arts and can give him round-the-clock care, and I am really busy here at the coliseum, even with my two assistants help" the young silver haired man sighed and circled the goblets rim with his finger "If he is not watched properly, then he will more than likely succumb to infection."

The old General frowned at this statement, he knew all to well how terrible it is to watch a young man die for a cause whether it was for the right reason or not. Just then he was struck by inspiration. "Wait a moment Kabuto, I have a idea!"

"Oh, tell me" the medic said intrigued.

"What if I take the boy to recover at my villa?"

Kabuto cocked his head to one side "To your villa…I don't think the emperor would allow it. After all, the gladiators are not permitted to leave the coliseum at any time unless they're dead".

But Fugaku didn't seem all that worried "I am not too worried, I am one the emperor's loyal generals-perhaps I can convince him to give Naruto to me. And maybe, just maybe with a little luck I can get him to give the boy the bronze sword".

The young medic merely blinked at the boldness of the general's plan, could Fugaku really convince the emperor to do this favor?

"If you can do this my general then more power to you, I'd really hate see Naruto die needlessly like this".

\ "Then we have an agreement?" the old soldier said outstretching his hand.

"Agreed" Kabuto said shaking Fugaku's strong callused hand.

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3: What I desire

Chapter 3: What I desire

Fugaku Uchiha stood outside Emperor Orochimaru's chambers. At his side was his eldest son Itachi.

Itachi glanced up at his nervously pacing pater "Are you that nervous Father, this was your idea was it not?"

Fugaku had changed out of his black polished armor and exchanged it for a loose fitting white toga "I have my reasons, his holiness never does anything for anyone unless there is something in it for him".

"And this time you don't know what to offer him?" the elder sighed tiredly and nodded.

Just then the lacquered doors opened up to reveal a harassed looking servant, "General, Lieutenant, the Emperor will receive you now, if you'll follow me*cough*"(**guess who!**).

* * *

Orochimaru lay on a satin green Grecian style sofa, his pale muscular body was draped in a black toga with an elegant silver trim. The golden laurel was still perched upon his head.

The sun was shiny on the terrace where he was and all was quiet…and boring. Orochimaru yawned, it was so boring being royalty sometimes. When was something interesting going to happen?

"My Emperor, General Uchiha and his son sir." Orochimaru sat up as his guests entered through the purple curtain divider.

"Thankyou Hayate, so Fugaku my favorite general. What brings you to see me?" Fugaku cleared his throat and began.

"My Emperor, you look well" Orochimaru chuckled it was so funny seeing the man so jumpy.

"And you my old friend, Itachi you're all grown up I see".

"Thankyou your holiness" Itachi said, his voice cold.

"Now then, I'm sure you haven't come just for a visit".

Fugaku took a deep collective breath and chose his words carefully before continuing "If it pleases his holiness, I have a request" Orochimaru raised a eyebrow in interest.

"Go on".

"Do you recall your last visit to the Coliseum my liege. A young gladiator was pit against two bears and won".

The snake-like man's eyes glittered sadistically at the memory "Oh yes, what about the lad?"

"As you know, the boy was seriously injured in the fight. My request is that he stay at my villa to heal" it was the moment of truth now.

The Emperor closed his eyes and appeared to be deep in thought. Finally Orochimaru stood up and placed a pale hand on the Uchiha elder's broad shoulder "I will grant your request my loyal General provided you do me a small favor".

"What is this favor?" the Emperor leaned in and inaudibly whispered "Bring me…" Fugaku's black eyes grew wide in surprise!

End Chapter

**And done! Sorry for taking so long to update, I was wrapped up in another story. And then I lost my notebook and didn't feel like rewriting the whole chapter but here it is. Please review I know you want to.**

**P.S. I GOT BIOSHOCK 2!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Healing Session

Chapter 3: Healing Session

**Hello everybody, I've been feeling a bit depressed lately. My friends are having a sleepover, and are going to the Cherry blossom Festival without me. They're also going to see "How to train your dragon", at least I get to see that with them. Geez…why is life so sad?**

Haku, Kabuto's assistant physician sat by Naruto's bedside mixing some herbs to blend into the suave.

"Does it hurt terribly Naruto?" the feminine boy asked quietly.

Naruto groaned and shifted his aching body, it had been two days since Fugaku made his proposal to Kabuto, and had yet to return. It was evident that the blonde's condition wasn't improving.

"H-Haku…am I going to die?" the blonde murmured sadly. Haku looked slightly taken aback at this question. He gave him a small good natured smile and patted his arm.

"No of course not. You'll be out of here soon enough". Naruto turned his head so he could watch his caretaker, Haku's long black hair was tied back to show his pretty pale face and gentle blue eyes. His body was clothed in a pale pink robe, on his feet he wore simple leather sandals.

"How so?"

"You didn't know?" the feminine boy said spreading the salve over the blondes muscular chest, "Kabuto agreed to let the General take you into his care so you can get well".

Naruto growled and tried to sit up, but Haku firmly held him down "Are you serious?" The blonde grumble "I don't want to be around any soldiers, no matter what his rank!"

Haku turned his gaze upward, so the two were eye to eye "Naruto…did you lose someone precious to you?" he asked slowly. Each word felt like a lead weight on Naruto's heart.

The blonde turned away "I don't want to talk about it okay?" Haku readied Naruto's abrasions in silence, he stood to go but paused to say one thing.

"You know, not all of them are bad".

"Whatever" Naruto muttered tiredly, he didn't want Haku to see him cry.

* * *

Haku looked glum as he quietly shut the heavy wooden behind him.

"Rough day?" a gruff voice asked.

Haku turned around to see his lover standing behind him "Zabuza".

Zabuza Momochi held the position of Overseer to the Coliseum's training grounds. His jobs entailed making sure the slaves were properly trained and keeping records of all the animals in the Coliseum.

Zabuza himself was a brawny fair skinned man with short choppy black hair, ice blue eyes and a sharp nose. His strong jaw and chin were hidden beneath a wrap of bandages.

"Why so glum Haku?" the Demon of the Mist asked pulling Haku's small frame closer, gripping his girlish hips.

Haku rest his face in Zabuza's broad shoulder, breathing in his rustic earthy scent "It's Naruto, he's in a lot of pain…oh Zabuza he needs to get out of this horrid place".

The man known as the Demon sighed "Nothing is ever solved with tears boy" but Zabuza knew the perfect way to cheer his young lover up "However I got a few suggestions in mind" he purred, casually moving his hand to rest over Haku's bum.

Haku smiled seductively, placing his feminine hands on Zabuza's pectorals "Really, does it involve you and me, and the workbench in your office?" he teased pulling the bandages away to reveal the rest of Zabuza's face. His lips were immediately seized, Haku moaned and parted his lips to allow his older lover entrance. The two tongues danced before the need for air became too great, leaving them both breathless.

"Shall we go?" the Demon of the Mist asked breathlessly.

"I'm right behind you" Haku giggled.

"No I believe that's my position".

* * *

Kabuto had his hands busy as usual tying splints, swabbing and stitching bloody brows, and generally dashing back and forth from the training grounds to the infirmary to keep regular tabs on Naruto.

When the noon bells began to ring, the silver haired medic decided he deserved a break.

"Whew finally" he muttered wiping his sweaty face. A physicians work is never done.

Kabuto sat on some shady stone steps and watched the people go about their business, the cool shade was beginning to cool him off nicely.

"Kabuto" a girl voice called, it was Kin(I dressed her like Haku). Standing at her side was Fugaku.

Kabuto rubbed his eye and said "Thanks Kin" dismissing her.

The general groaned sat next to him, "Bad news my General?" Kabuto winced.

Fugaku gave the younger man an rather odd look "Well that depends on how you take it".

* * *

Zabuza's office was cluttered rectangular room with a low ceiling, it held a work bench, a desk and chair, as well as a pallet for sleeping. The only light source came from the deep set window that showed the arena.

Haku moaned and writhed as Zabuza thrust into him, sending him to new heights. "Ah…Zabu - za!"

"It's been too long since I had you underneath me love" the older man growled. He had his young over sprawled on top of the wooden workbench. His soft black hair fanned out behind him, making Haku look angelic.

Scrolls, tools, and a broken dagger littered the floor when Zabuza knocked them off in his haste.

"Zabuza" Haku panted moving his hips to meet his thrusts "P-please take me harder" Zabuza was happy to oblige. Haku screamed in estasy when Zabuza hit his sweet spot, causing him to see stars.

With a final hard thrust, the two lovers screamed and Haku felt Zabuza's warm seed fill his insides. Breathing hard and a bit sweaty, the burly Overseer gently lifted the little medic and carried him over to the waiting pallet in the corner.

Zabuza held Haku close with one arm draped over him. The Demon of his Mist gave his lover a thoughtful look and asked "Haku?" "Mmm?"

"What do you see in this Uzumaki kid anyway?" Haku closed his eyes, thinking.

"Well he's a lot like you in some ways". He's tough and strong, with a will to match".

"Like me eh?" Zabuza cocked an eyebrow, secretly feeling pleased.

Haku continued "But surprisingly sweet" the feminine boy giggled planting a loving kiss on his lovers cheek.

"Grn, just don't go spreading it around". "Aha ha ha".

* * *

"Come on Fugaku, you're stalling." Kabuto scolded "Just tell me what the emperor said".

"Oh alright I'll tell you" the Uchiha elder muttered "His holiness said that he'd grant Naruto a leave of absence if I provided him a service".

"What service?" the medic asked eagerly.

Fugaku sighed, he might as well tell him "The emperor requested you, Kabuto".

END CHAPTER.

**And done, I hoped you liked the ZabuHaku lemon I threw in, but lets keep in mind, the main pairing is SasuNaru. Please review everybody, peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Kabuto's Choice

Chapter 5: Kabuto's Choice

**Hi everybody, thanks for the reveiws and everything. I may just put up chapter six early if I can get past the writers block I've been having. But the show must go on so here is the next chapter to "The Gladiator".**

Kabuto was for lack of a better word stunned. The emperor had asked for him? "Why does his holiness wish to see me, is he ill?" Fugaku shrugged his broad shoulders and said "Beats me, but Emperor Orochimaru asked for you specifically".

The young physician's brow furrowed, he had heard rumors about the snake-like emperor. One story was that the emperor liked to experiment on prisoners in the palace dungeon-turning men into monsters. But then "monster" is such a broad term.

"I see" Kabuto said standing up "Uchiha…is your home prepared for Naruto's arrival?"

"Yes I had the servants prepare the guest room for his stay" Fugaku stood up and squeezed Kabuto's shoulder in a fatherly fashion "you don't have to do this, you can back out if you want to".

But Kabuto wasn't really listening, his mind was miles away in another place and time. Sighing weakly, he said "I'll go to the palace".

Fugaku studied him grim faced "Are you sure?" Kabuto nodded.

"Yes, if I back out now then Naruto will die slowly from the gang green." Kabuto turned to go, the Uchiha called to his retreating back "Hey wait! How will you get the boy to go along with this?"

"He doesn't need to" was his curt reply "Come by this evening after sunset, everything will be ready by then".

* * *

Despite the hectic morning, the rest of the day was calm and sweltering under the summer sun. There were no events scheduled for today, much to Kabuto and his assistants relief. Haku had returned that afternoon sporting a hickie. Kin noticed this and chastised her fellow assistant for dumping all the work on her and Kabuto. "Honestly femme-boy, why can't you fuck on your own time!" the haired girl snapped.

"I-I'm sorry Kin, it just kinda happened. I had no control over the situation".

"Well don't let it happened!" watching the two young assistants greatly amused Kabuto, who had been melancholy since his talk with General Uchiha.

Sunset came all too soon for the young silver haired medic, it was time for the young gladiator to take his medicine.

"Naruto it's time to take your medicine" Kabuto stated offering the blonde a clay cup of green liquid. Naruto sniffed the disgusting bitter concoction before downing it in one gulp.

At first nothing happened, then the blonde began to feel woozy.

"Ka-Kabuto, what is this?" Kabuto pulled the wool blanket away and began to neatly fold it.

"It's nothing, just your basic sleeping draft" his voice was a monotone "Sorry Naruto but you're going to the Uchiha villa".

Naruto glared defiantly and rasped "I don't…wanna…I'll get better, you're a good medic. Believe it!" Kabuto smirked and sat down next to the barely conscious teen, and ruffled his messy blonde locks "But that's just it, I won't be here if you come back".

"W-wha?" Naruto didn't understand.

"I'm leaving the coliseum. His Holiness Orochimaru has summoned me to the palace, and the one condition is to give you to General Uchiha. So live Naruto, live to fight another day" was the last thing Naruto heard before slipping into darkness.

Two servants walked into the infirmary bearing a stretcher.

"That the kid?" one of them asked.

Kabuto nodded "Yes he's the one. If you'll excuse me gentlemen I must prepare for my journey".

* * *

Kabuto, Kin, and Haku watched silently as the unconscious young gladiator was settled into the back of the wagon that would take him to the Uchiha villa on the outskirts of the city. One of the king's body guards pulled up in a chariot, and proclaimed he was to be escorted to the palace.

"Good luck Kabuto" Haku said, shaking his mentor's hand. "Maybe we'll meet again some day?"

"You'll be a great doctor, Haku" Kabuto said smiling warmly.

"Hey what about me?" Kin pouted.

Kabuto smirked "You'll do fine, hopefully I won't have to be at the palace too long".

"Hey it's time to go" the body guard shouted from the wicker chariot "we mustn't keep the the emperor waiting". Kabuto sighed and jumped into the wicker chariot with his bag, the two brown horses snorted and set off at a trot. Kabuto held on tight as he watched Naruto's wagon trundle off in another direction.

"I wonder what Orochimaru want's with me?" he mumbled thoughtfully as the palace came into sight.

END CHAPTER

**And it's good. Next chapter, Sasuske and Naruto have their first encounter. How exciting! Tune in next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: Simple Luxuries

Chapter 6: Simple luxuries

**Thanks for the reviews; I always like getting new ones. In this chapter, Sasuke and Naruto finally cross paths. Read to find out what happens.**

Apollo's chariot disappeared for the day, turning the skies black.

All over the expansive grounds of the Uchiha estate, the nightly sounds of summer could be heard by a certain young man, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was the youngest son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. He too had moon kissed pale skin and dark hair and eyes, like his brother Itachi.

At the moment the young Uchiha lay relaxing in the hot spring, the heated stones and water soothes away the tensions of the days training.

"How did training go little brother?" Sasuke jumped a mile and saw Itachi relaxing right across from him.

"Don't sneak up on me Itachi, I hate it when you do that" Sasuke grumbled.

"You should be more alert then Sasuke" the elder Uchiha chuckled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and decided to change the subject. He hated it when his 'perfect' older pointed out his faults "Yeah whatever…Hey Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"What can you tell me about this gladiator character Father's taken an interest in. Do you know anything?"

Itachi blinked slowly and said "I don't honestly know much about it; only that there is quite a few people who'd rather see him survive".

"Survive? What happened?" Sasuke asked wide eyed.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He was badly injured by a bear and the emperor has granted him leancy".

"He must be lucky" the younger muttered. Sasuke had to wonder what kind of man could win a battle with two bears and live, but then he might not. Sasuke pictured some muscle bound herculean man in armor, waving a big broad sword around.

"Hn, he should be here soon" After an hour of soaking, Sasuke and Itachi got out of the spring, and dawned white bath robes "Come Sasuke let's retire" Itachi said.

The inside of the villa was simple yet elegant and luxurious. There were murals depicting many mythical scenes, white plaster walls and solid stone pillars, and flying buttress here and there. The floors were granite tiles of the finest quality.

"What's he like Itachi, have you seen him yet?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi smirked "Why so interested?"

"I've never seen a gladiator before, since I'm not old enough to enter the coliseum yet".

"No I have not seen him yet. But Father tells me he's about the same age as you".

"Sasuke, Itachi, oh there you are" it was their mother Mikoto. Both of the Uchiha brother's took mostly after her.

"What is it Mother?" Itachi asked.

"I just came to tell you to make sure to be quiet this evening. Our gladiator guest had just arrived and needs his rest" the kindly woman said.

"Sorry mom, I was about to go to bed anyway. Kakashi really wore me out today" Sasuke yawned.

"I will retire as well, good night" Itachi muttered walking towards his bedroom.

"Have a nice sleep dear" Mikoto smiled kissing Sasuke's forehead.

"Mom!" Sasuke groaned.

"Hee hee hee, I'll see you in the morning".

Sasuke's room was a moderately large rectangular room with a bed, a red carpet, a bay window, and a scroll shelf that held his lessons and stories( yes there is a difference).

The young Uchiha replaced his robed with a cream colored loincloth, and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Four hours later, a loud thud startled the raven into wakefulness "Wazzat?" he mumbled sleepily. The first sound was soon followed by another thud and a pained groan, now Sasuke was fully awake. Something was in the hallway! Was it an intruder?

Getting up, Sasuke creaked his door open and poked his head into the dark passageway. There, laying in a patch of moonlight from the skylight was a body "Hey are you alright?" he asked moving cautiously over to the downed boy.

Upon inspection, the raven took a closer look, the boy had choppy sunny blonde hair, perfect tan skin lay hidden under gauze bandages. He was a bit shorter than Sasuke but he was strong built.

"Come on, wake up" he whispered, this had to be the gladiator everyone was talking about. Sasuke had to admit, he looked ethereally beautiful in the moonlight.

Naruto groaned softly, everything hurt The young gladiator had awoken from his drug induced sleep to new and strange surroundings. He was in a guest room of the Villa Uchiha. The earlier events of the day caught up to him, Naruto was hurt and angry at Kabuto. The physician betrayed him so he could go to the emperor's palace, a new position no less.

The blonde had managed to stand and stagger down a dark hallway, only to collapse "Wake up" a cool calming voice whispered. Strong hands cradled his throbbing head, while the other lightly touched his face.

Naruto moaned softly, his dazzling blue eyes fluttered open to stare into a pair of shining black orbs.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sasuke…What are you doing laying in the hall?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto mustered the best glared he could before saying "I got a doctor's ass to kick".

"I don't think you'll be kicking anyone's ass anytime soon" Sasuke countered amused.

"Oh yeah, well says you teme. Says…you" the stubborn blonde retorted before passing out in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke sighed and collected the feisty fighter in his grasp "What a dobe" he muttered.

When Naruto was tucked back in his new bed, Sasuke sat down and studied the blonde. He had to admit, the whisker marks made his baby face even more adorable "Shut up we don't even know him" Sasuke growled knuckling his forehead. Sighing heavily he figured it would be best to leave Naruto to his rest.

Kabuto stood in a soft cotton sleeping shirt on the small balcony of his room.

When he arrived at the palace, he immediately was taken to this bedroom that was comfortably furnished with a canopy bed and Persian rugs. Although he was tired from the days trials, Kabuto was finding it hard to sleep. The warm evening breeze felt very relaxing against his face, helping to ease his rapidly pacing mind.

'Everything would be explained tomorrow', he kept reassuring himself. Supposedly Orochimaru had cleared his entire day just for their meeting.

"I'll be nice to see his holiness again…I hope" he added as an afterthought. The gods had not blessed him with the Gift of Seeing, all he could do was wait.

Breathing in deeply, Kabuto decided he should as least try and sleep. Laying down on the comfy bed, the silver haired medic soon closed his round black eyes in a deep sleep. He never saw a tiny snake grass snake slip out from underneath his bed and slither out the door.

Orochimaru lounged comfortably in the flickering lights of hundreds of candles; propped up on his elbow the snake like man wore nothing but his bed sheet to cover himself. His gold eyes glittered as his little spy winded its' way silently into the chamber.

"Oh there you are little one" gently, Orochimaru lifted the snake with his pale hand, and held it up to eye level. He'd cast a spell so he able to through the snake's eyes. Orochimaru smiled darkly and whispered "Good night Kabuto. I can't wait to show you what I have in store".

End Chapter

**Well that's it, it took forever to write this chapter so I hoped you all liked it. Please review me, I need feedback.**


	7. Chapter 7: Lovely Assistant

Chapter 7: Lovely Assistant

**Hi I know it's been a while but I've been having trouble with this one chapter, but I finally got it up so please enjoy.**

Anybody knows that once one falls into a routine, it becomes difficult to fall out of the habit.

As Apollo reemerged over the horizon, Kabuto Yakushi rose as well. Normally the silver haired medic would get up early to prepare medicines and help Haku and Kin fill the infirmary basins with water. Kabuto gave a small yawn and rolled over to face the balcony, he'd forgotten to shut the divider the previous night "*sigh* Might as well get up" he murmured.

Since it was summer, the air was pleasantly cool at the moment. Kabuto sat up and stretched himself before standing up and moving back to the balcony.

"I love the city at this time of day" Kabuto smiled. Indeed Rome looked so beautiful when it's cultural aspects was bathed in soft pinks and oranges. The streets were all quiet, the cooks were probably preparing the ovens for another hard days baking. Perhaps he could score an early breakfast before his meeting with the emperpor?

Discarding his night shirt, Kabuto dressed himself in the white tunic of his trade and strapped on his twin leather wrists bands. Not bothering to tie his hair back, the medic made his way through the spacious corridors to the lower levels where the palace bakery would be "It's been such a long time" Kabuto mused "I'm a bit surprised I still know my way around".

The palace kitchens were somewhat of a marvel in themselves. The roosting pits and several large ovens were strategically designed so that the kitchen was warm yet gave the excess heat room to escape into the open air pavilion. There were counters for chopping meats and vegetables, and shelves that housed jars and pots of all shapes and sizes; the kitchen all but empty except for one lone girl, hovering over one of the smaller black stoves.

"Excuse me miss" Kabuto said coming up to her. The girl spun around startled "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he grinned disarmingly.

The girl blushed and said "N-no it's just that I didn't expect anyone to be here that's all".

"I just came to catch an early breakfast, I'm Kabuto by the way…Kabuto Yakushi".

"H-hinata Hyuga" Hinata was a shy pretty girl with fair skin and, and whitish gray eyes that contrasted sharply with her black cropped hair. She was clothed in the simple white uniform of a servant.

"where are all the other cooks?" Kabuto asked looking around "I thought they would be up by now?"

"O-oh well, I usually get up early so I can make Kimmimaru a good breakfast".

"Kimmimaru…is he a friend of yours?" the servant girl blushed and began to fidget.

"Yes, he's bedridden you see, so I try my best to make sure he is comfortable as possible".

"Bedridden you say?" the silver haired medic mused "as his Holinesses new palace physician, perhaps I could take a look at him?"

Hinata's eyes shot up in gratitude "Would you, I'll make you a fantastic breakfast in return?"

"It's a deal then" Kabuto smiled offering her his hand.

"Deal" Hinata smiled shyly, shaking his hand "follow me" she said ladeling some grits into a bowl "I'll take you to him".

Kimmimaru Kagura was what was known as an albino. Meaning his skin and hair lacked any sort of coloration, other than his bright piercing pink eyes(I forgot Kimi's real eye color but in this fic they are pink). The rims of which were red, possibly from a severe case of Pink Eye.

His room if you could call it that, was converted from a old pantry. Kimmimaru had been sick for a long time, and so far, no doctor had been able to cure him. Eventually the poor boy had been banished from the servant quarters so he was isolated due to fear of spreading his illness.

The albino coughed and rolled onto his side, Hinata would be there any minute to feed him before she would leave to attend her kitchen duties "Kimmimaru" oh there she was now.

"Hinata" he rasped "Who is with you?" Kimmimaru asked when he noticed the Hyuga was not alone.

Hinata knelt down and handed the ailing teen the grits "this is Kabuto, he is the new palace physician. Maybe he can help you?" the albino smirked and patted her dainty hand.

"I don't think so, no doctor helps".

"But it wouldn't hurt to try" Kabuto said confidently.

Kimmimaru sighed tiredly "Very well" and so Kabuto set to work "Hm, his breathing is terribly labored, and both of his eyes are infected with Pink Eye. I got it!" the young medic said in his mind "Hinata will you be my assistant?"

"Oh s-sure" Hinata blushed. The two immediately set to work, collecting the items he would need.

"Let's see, we need to get his lungs clear; the best way to do that is with this old fashioned vapor remedy I know".

"I'll get some water and a brazier hot for you" Hinata said setting out to assist.

"This sassafras ought to do just nicely" the young medic claimed tossing handfuls into the boiling brazier pot. A good five minutes later and the steamy concoction was prepared. Kimmimaru eyed it oddly as the medicinal plumes quickly filled the narrow makeshift room.

"*hack**cough**wheeze**cough* a-are you positive this'll be effective?" the albino wheezed.

"Yes, the herbs combined with the steam are loosening and clearing your lungs of unwanted fluids. Be sure to take some big deep breaths while you are at it" Kabuto assured him.

Hinata fidgeted with a worried expression, she knew how painful it was for Kimmimaru to cough so much "Kabuto's right Kimmimaru, just hang in there o.k.? Oh, I that reminds me, I promised you a big breakfast didn't I?" the servant girl beamed at the taller male.

"Sounds good" and Hinata did indeed deliver as she presented Kabuto with a tiny bowl of crumbled feta cheese and fresh brown bread with a bowl of grits and fresh sliced apples.

"Thank you Hinata, this looks great" the young medic said.

"I-I made the cheese a good while ago so it's pretty good." The Hyuga said blushing at the praising words.

Kabuto fiddled with a piece of apple while propping his head up with his palm "Heh…you know I don't normally eat this well".

"Oh?" Hinata a bit surprised.

"Nope, normally I would have a bowl of mash with nuts. Everyone at the coliseum pretty much eats the same diet".

The Hyuga's pale eyes widened considerably "You used to work at the coliseum?" Kimmimaru who was still coughing violently, wiped the tears from his eyes and gave the young physician a queer look.

"Yes, I ran the infirmary until General Uchiha gave me my summons to the palace".

"O-oh" Hinata stuttered in dismay and began to fidget once more.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kabuto asked knitting his brows.

"N-no its…um…it's nothing Kabuto um, hey when do you have to see the Emperor anyway?" Hinata asked hastily changing the subject.

Kabuto took a bit of his breakfast "As soon as I'm done" no more words were exchanged after that as Hinata busied herself lighting the ovens as the cooks and servants began to shuffle in. Once he had his fill, Kabuto thanked the quiet little servant and departed at last.

Hinata was stacking Kabuto's dirty dishes onto a tray, the Hyuga didn't hear Kimmimaru come up and seat himself on a stool "So that's him" the albino said quietly.

"Kimmi! You shouldn't be up" Hinata scolded.

"*cough* I'm fine, I think the potion is already working".

"Kimmimaru…is it true what they say about his Holiness?"

"You mean about him dabbling in the forbidden sciences?" the sickly teen pointed out "I have nothing to say in the matter".

"I-I see" Hinata said knowing Kimmimaru would not answer her.

Kabuto stood in front of the double doors in the antechamber to Orochimaru's throne/reception hall. One hand was planted firmly and a smirk was on his lips "Behind this door, my answers are waiting" the young medic said to himself "well better not keep his Holiness waiting".

End Chapter

**I know this chapter isn't all that exciting but trust me the next one will be better I promise.**

**So anyway I was in the parking lot at school and some randome guy comes up and starts hitting on me. I mean he's throwing every line in the book at me and I am like "who the hell is this guy?" Thankfully I was able to shake the creeper off.**


	8. Chapter 8: Breakfast with the Odyssey

Chapter 8: Breakfast with the Odyssey

**I have been having a terrible time with writers block lately but I managed to get the next chapter done anyway. I gotta say it's very cute.**

The gentle smells of summer grasses caressed Naruto's senses into wakefulness. At first, the young gladiator didn't remember where he was "Where...?" he mumbled blinking sleep from his deep blue eyes "oh right, I'm at the Uchiha villa" the pain of his wounds had dulled somewhat, it was now easier to move about than before. Whoever the General's family personal physician was, they certainly knew their stuff. Judging from the lighting coming from the window, Naruto figured it to be early in the morning.

Naruto gasped "W-wait, that means last night happened!" he shouted in his mind.

The memory of him collapsing underneath the skylight and the pale good looking stranger holding his pain wracked body in his firm yet careful grip (he's blushing at this point). The blonde couldn't remember the last time he'd been held so tenderly.

"Maybe he's a servant? I hope I see him again" Naruto uttered softly. Outside the young gladiator watched the olive trees shift and sway in the breeze.

**Timeskip**

Sasuke hummed a nonsense tune as he strolled to the dining room to join his family for breakfast. Now and then he'd pass a servant on their way to perform their morning tasks. When Sasuke arrived at his destination, the rest of the Uchiha family had already seated themselves. It was an everyday typical occurrence; Mikoto would beam and offer him some fresh baked biscuits while a servant would pour him milk.

Yep it was your typical morning affair except for the fact that Sasuke's pervy instructor Kakashi Hakate was present at the table "Yo" the gray haired man waved cheerily.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I thought I'd come and have a spot of breakfast with my old war buddies lovely family" Kakashi replied in a matter-of-fact way "besides I wanted to tell you that there will be no training today".

"WHAT! Why?"

"If you must know, I have some important things to do today" was Kakashi's answer "Consider this your free day".

"Whatever…" Sasuke grumped, what was more important than him getting stronger? What about proving to his father that he was just as good as Itachi?

When breakfast was done, the young raven found himself walking in the direction of Naruto's room "What am I doing?" Sasuke wondered perplexed. Was he worried about the mysterious blonde?

"Er young master" a new voice snapped him from his jumbled thoughts. It was Kakashi's personal slave Iruka; a year ago, Kakashi came back from a trip to Pompeii with the tan male in toe; and everybody in the estate knew they were having a relationship.

"Oh, morning Iruka" Sasuke greeted him. Iruka wore his soft brown hair up in a tight ponytail; his clothing was a simple gray tunic with a thick leather belt that marked his slave status (In the Greco-Roman world, slaves wore special belts that showed who their owners were, and where they came from), his feet were bare foot.

"I was bringing our young house guest his breakfast. Have you met him yet?" the tan male inquired.

"Uh sort of, have you?"

"Not officially, I did assist in carrying him inside but I'm afraid he wasn't conscious at the time. Why don't you come in, I'm sure he'd apprieate your company?" Iruka urged opening the door.

Naruto rolled over on his side when he heard the door open. A man slave had brought him food.

"Good to see you're up, how are you today?" he asked setting the tray down.

"Better than I have been, who are you?" the blonde was curious about the new person.

"I'm Iruka Umino, I am a slave in the Uchiha household. What is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki…you're like me aren't you?" he said easing himself into a sitting position.

"Yes well, I don't fight for sport. Don't just stand there Sasuke. Come say hello" Iruka chided to the hesitant raven outside the doorway.

"Naruto's eyes widened when the same pale god from last night stepped into his room "Hey dobe, are you feeling better?" Sasuke asked.

"You already know each other?"

"No not really" Naruto mumbled blushing a faint shade of pink.

Iruka looked at Sasuke, then looked to Naruto "Hmm, I think I'll leave you to it then" he said taking his leave.

"Um…hi?"

Sasuke smirked and sat on the stool next to Naruto's bed "Hi".

**With Iruka**

Iruka was but a few steps from the courtyard entrance when a pair of strong arms enclosed around his body, and held him to a familiar solid chest "There you are 'Ruka-love. I've been looking everywhere for you" it was Kakashi.

"Was there something you wanted master?" Iruka's breath hitched as the taller man began trailing soft kisses up and down his caramel neck.

"I told the brat to take the day off" the silver haired centurion cooed caressing Iruka's dark brown locks.

"B-but won't Master Uchiha be upset?" Iruka moaned, Kakashi always had this effect on him.

"Fugaku? Don't worry about him, he actually agreed with me. Now come on, we're going to the bath house" he said tugging a beat red Iruka towards the exit.

**With Sasuke&Naruto**

A comfortable silence filled the guest room between Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke watched as the attractive blonde ate his breakfast "This is way better than what the soup kitchen slops out" Naruto giggled biting into a juicy pear "So Sasuke's your name huh?"

"And you are Naruto…hm, doesn't that mean whirlpool?" the Uchiha commented.

"Sure does, say Sasuke?" Naruto asked setting his bread down on the tray.

"Yes?"Sasuke said sitting up straight.

"Well we got a nice pool in the central courtyard, there are hundreds of scrolls to read from. Oh, and we got a few horses too. But in your condition, I still doubt you can't do much".

"Aw c'mon I can't stay in bed all day. Can't I go outside?" the blonde pouted cutely.

"You really are a dobe" Sasuke sighed poking Naruto painfully in the gut.

"Agh, don't poke that!" Naruto hissed slapping the offending hand away, and rubbing his sore belly.

"*Sigh* I'll tell you what, I'll bring you an epic to read" Sasuke said standing up "that should occupy you for a few hours".

"Uh well…um not really" Naruto muttered blushing in embarrassment.

The raven raised his eyebrow, a moment of pause ensued before realization hit him "What was that?"

"No okay!" Naruto yelled ducking under the sheets. Sasuke sighed and stroked the heaving lump under the blanket in a comforting gesture.

"I could read it to you" he offered, which Naruto instantly perked up.

"Would you really?"

The young raven blinked in surprise at how quickly the smaller blonde bounced back "Yeah sure, wait here I'll go get it" he said rising leave.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere" Naruto grumbled.

Sasuke sat sprawled with Naruto on his bed, with The Odyssey in his lap. The raven couldn't help but notice how adorable the dobe looked as he sat riveted to his every word.

"Wow what happens then?"

"The Cyclops returned to discover that his cheese and wine had been taken by Odysseus and his men. So the Cyclops sealed the entrance of the cave with a massive boulder that only he could budge, then he proceeded to eat two of Odysseus's men. When he had done, he turned to Odysseus and asked "What is your name?" and Odysseus replied "My name is Nobody".

Naruto had to frown at that "Why would he lie?"

"You'll see Naruto just sit tight" Sasuke said continuing.

"Okay" the gladiator grinned resting his hands under his chin. Sasuke was a great storyteller.

Outside the door, unbenounced to the two, Itachi stood smiling at the pair "It's good to see you thinking about something besides training Sasuke" the elder said to himself.

End Chapter

**Thankyou to all who reviewed and have a nice Labor Day.**


	9. Chapter 9: Oro's Secret

Chapter 9: Oro's Secret

**I am sorry it took so long to update, but I just now found enough time to write. I hope you think it was worth the wait.**

When Kabuto entered Orochimarus' reception chamber, the young medic had expected to see the serpentine monarch seated atop his gold inlaid throne, swathed in the finest robes Rome had to offer with the gold laurel perched upon his head. Senators would stand at a respectable distance while a servant girl offered him olives.

But the sight that greeted him was the complete opposite. Orochimarus' throne was empty, along with the rest of the expansive room was silent and desolate.

"Uh, hello?" Kabuto's voice echoed a bit off the stone pillars, where was the emperor? Maybe he was early and his host had yet to arrive "Guess I'll come back later" he spoke internally heading back the way he came.

"Where are you going Kabuto?" a snaky voice inquired.

"Your holiness!" how did he do that? Orochimaru was sitting on his chair like he'd been there the whole time; Kabuto noticed that the snake –like emperor traded his regal attire for a simple cotton smock, but his wrists and ankle bands were silver. But what really surprised the young medic was Orochimaru himself; when they'd first met, Kabuto had been the tender age of six; an Orochimaru was in his early thirties. Yet the man standing before him looked as if he hadn't aged at all.

"Don't look so shocked little one" the emperor smirked "you know how much I desire to stay forever young".

"Yes…but I can't believe it" Kabuto replied, the shock wearing off.

"Indeed, well don't be shy Kabuto" Orochimaru said standing up with a fluid grace "come closer, I want to take a look at you" he said motioning. Kabuto complied with his master's request and moved so that he was three foot paces in front of him "How long has it been?" Orochimaru asked drinking in Kabuto's appearance.

The last time he'd seen his beloved assistant; the boy was fourteen and caught in the throes of puberty. Now he stood before him a man in his prime; he had to admit Kabuto had matured perfectly.

"Ten years to the day…master" the silver haired male said with a wry smile "but the question is why did you want me back so suddenly after so long?"

Orochimaru grinned "The answer to that is simple really. I'm in need of help, your help" he said going towards the doors "are you coming"?

"Oh um yes" and Kabuto quickly fell into step.

Kabuto followed the emperor through parts of the palace that were comforting familiar, and took an unexpected trip down a spiraling stone stairs. "We didn't bring any lights, how will we be able to see"?

"No need" Orochimaru said dismissively. The pair was temporarily in total blackness when a line of blue flames burst from the wall torch brackets.

"Wow, neat trick!"

"Heh, you haven't seen the best part yet" the pale man grinned.

"…?" there was more surprises to come obviously, what could Orochimaru be so eager to reveal to him?

Continuing on their downward trek, at one point Kabuto could've sworn he heard the languishing sounds of prisoners, but he knew this wasn't the way to the dungeons so where were they going? Finally the seemingly endless stairs stopped at a secure looking iron door. Orochimaru reached inside his smock and withdrew a heavy iron key on a necklace chain. After unlocking the many locks, the door creaked open to show a pitch black room "Step inside Kabuto, don't be shy" Orochimaru purred stepping into the darkness.

Kabuto hesitated a moment to collect his nerve and followed suit. At first nothing happened, then blue fire erupted from a high chandelier, Kabuto gasped in astonishment.

"What is this!"

Kabuto stood transfixed at the object affixiated between the four pillars. It was a giant globe of swirling blue clouds, hundreds of tiny silver threads seemed to be growing out from it's surface to spread about the dark room.

"Isn't it beautiful Kabuto?" Orochimaru smirked running a pale hand over the globe's glowing surface "everything I've ever strived for has all been thanks to this orb".

"What is it though master?" Kabuto managed to ask.

"This is the Orb of Chakra, it is said to contain the power of a long forgotten god. Anyone with a weak spirit is said to die instantly the moment they touch it. But a subject with a strong heart is blessed with power-each individually unique".

The initial shock was wearing off now and confusion soon took its' place "And you are showing this to me because?" Kabuto wasn't sure he liked the way the situation was going; or the way the emperor was looking at him.

"Touch it" monarch said.

"What but why?" the very thought was mad, what would this prove?

"Touch the orb…let the power engulf you and become my servant once again" Orochimaru's yellow eyes were now alight with a crazed glow "it really is quite a euphoric sensation to experience" he hissed caressing the illuminate globe fondly "every fiber of your being is awakened and you become something more than man. If you are to be at my side, you cannot remain the way you are now. Touch it and become a demi-god Kabuto!"

The silver haired medic did not speak or blink, was this really happening? What if the orb deemed him unworthy? His soul would surely shatter if that were to happen but the emperor seemed to think he'd survive, did he know something Kabuto didn't? Did he even want this power?

"No"

"No?" Orochimaru hissed.

"I won't touch it!" Kabuto glared defiantly.

"Then I'll simply have to make you" Orochimaru stated curtly "Striking Shadow Snake!" Kabuto gasped as a long snake shot forth from the pale man's wrist and managed to roll out of the way in time "now now, don't struggle little one. You'll only hurt yourself" he 'tsked'.

"Stay away from me I don't want any power!" Kabuto shouted making a dash to the door.

"You don't have a choice in the matter my dear little spy" Orochimaru said grimly "Striking Shadow Snake!"

This time two snakes shot forth and this time managed to ensnare their target by wrapping themselves securely around Kabuto's legs and arms. Kabuto yelped in dismay before pitching forward and whacking his head on the sharp edge of the stairs.

"I told you, you would get hurt" Orochimaru scolded walking over and kneeling to inspect the fallen medic's damaged head. Kabuto flinched as the pale hand ran over the bleeding gash "that'll leave a scar" Orochimaru chuckled hoisting the still bound young man and dragging him back inside. The snake-like man then took Kabuto's limp smaller hand in his own and made it hover over the Orb of Chakra "this is your last chance to do it willingly my little spy. Touch the orb and gain its' power" Kabuto gulped nervously, he trapped, trapped like the once proud lions of the coliseum; there was no escape now.

"I…I'll do it" he said weakly. Orochimaru smiled a odd smile that Kabuto was not sure he'd seen before and shifted his hand to his wrist.

Taking a deep breath Kabuto's beatle eyes shut tight and pressed his hand to the orb. It happened in a instant, a wave of energy shot itself up the medic's arm and washed over his entire body, every vein was alight. The orb flashed violently and the room was consumed in its' brightness. Kabuto screamed as he felt the inner core of his being assaulted and touched, Kabuto Yakushi was changing (the shadow snakes are gone).

Thirty seconds passed and the orb quieted, its job completed. Orochimaru held Kabuto to his chest and pressed his still bleeding forehead "You're mine again Kabuto…I've missed having you".

At the Uchiha Villa

"And Odysseus and his wife laid together for a month, though the gods made it appear as if only a night had passed. The warriors journey had come to an end" Sasuke noticed that Naruto had been quiet for a while now "Dobe?" the blonde had fallen asleep.

"He's kind of cute when his mouth is not running" the raven smirked pulling the covers back over the young gladiators shoulders "Good night Naruto, sleep well" Sasuke placed a kiss on the tan cheek and quietly slipped away.

End Chapter

**Whew that's over thank goodness. I was going to have Kakashi and Iruka in this chapter but I decided that would be too long. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Pasts & Secrets

Chapter 10: Pasts & Secrets

**It has been forever since I last updated this story. I guess I kind of forgot about it. But anyway I figured why the heck and made a new chapter. Hope you like it:).**

The public bathhouse known as Neptune's Bounty was a rather upscale facility with a unique aspect. It had glistening tile floors and mighty stone columns to support the massive red roof; but unlike most bathhouses in Rome. At Neptune's Bounty you request the option of a private bath, something Kakashi regularly took advantage of when he wanted to take a bath with his cute little dolphin.

Kakashi hummed happily as Iruka scrubbed his back with a soapy cloth, the silver haired centurion adored the soft touches of Iruka's caramel fingers upon his body "Hey Iruka?"

Iruka had let his hair out of its ponytail and had swapped his clothes for a towel "Yes Master?"

"How about I do your back next?" he said with a smile.

Iruka blushed and said "Um…okay". Taking the water bucket, Iruka splashed the soapy suds away from Kakashi's body.

"You know something's caught my attention as of late" Kakashi said taking the rag and the soap working it into a fine lather.

"It's probably nothing…but I feel as Orochimaru is up to his old tricks again".

"Y-you mean the horrible rumors about him dabbling in the forbidden arts are true?" the tan man whispered "Do you think he plans something for Naruto?"

"Hmm" Kakashi hummed and rest his head on Iruka's warm broad shoulder "I don't know love, I feel like a storm is coming. We'd best be prepared when the time comes" the centurion said entwining his larger hand with the slave's darker smaller one.

(Back at the Uchiha estate)

Sasuke shut the door as quietly as he could so the noise wouldn't disturb the tired Naruto's sleep.

"Sasuke".

"Itachi! Stop sneaking up on me damn it!" the younger Uchiha hissed.

"Still not paying attention I see" Itachi chuckled "Anyway, I came to tell you that father wants to speak with you in the library".

"He does, what about?" Sasuke asked perplexed.

"Hn he didn't tell me, come I'll walk you there" the younger nodded and walked along to the library "You were with the gladiator all day".

"Yeah I was reading him 'The Odyssey' ".

"Ah that was nice, so he cannot read?"

"N-no he cannot".

Itachi smiled "Perhaps you can teach him? He seems to be taking quite a shine to you otouto".

"Y-yeah" Sasuke's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink.

"Does he know you're the son of a general?" Itachi's tone was serious.

"What do you mean?"

"Father tells me Naruto abhors soldiers, he doesn't even speak in their presence" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I…I haven't told him out flat. He probably thinks I'm a servant or something…So if he knows…then he will despise me won't he?" Itachi replied with an 'hn'. Sasuke sighed internally, that night as he was bathed in Persephone's light, the beautiful blonde looked so ethereal and godlike laying under the night sky.

When he first gazed into those deep blue ocean pools, he thought would be drowned by Poseidon himself if he looked too long. Now Itachi was saying that Naruto would hate him if he knew the truth of his status.

"We're here otouto" Itachi said as they came to stand in front of the libraries arch way.

(Meanwhile back at the palace)

Orochimaru the Snake Emperor of Rome was once again cloth less and laying in his room of many candles; only this time a sleeping Kabuto Yakushi was with him "Hmm he's dreaming" the snake mused as the younger males body twitched and shifted "with you by my side, we'll lead Rome into a new age of glory" he whispered into deaf ears as he traced the curves and crevices of Kabuto's body "I know you won't disappoint". White digits dared to travel lower and lower. Orochimaru let a fanged smile grace his lips when he felt Kabuto's length beginning to harden as he lightly grasped it "Oh my, what are you dreaming of I wonder?"

The dark haired man propped his body up so he could press his forehead easily to the sleeping physician beneath him. Summoning his powers, Orochimaru's eyes glowed softly as Kabuto's mind became an opened scroll.

(Kabuto's Dream)

_Fourteen year old Kabuto stood outside the bed chamber to Orochimaru; the prince had seemed rather distracted when eating his evening meal and the young apprentice physician was a bit concerned for the royal he owed his existence to._

"_Master may I enter?" at first there was silence and Kabuto feared that maybe the Orochimaru had gone to sleep. He was about to walk away when the oak door opened to reveal Orochimaru in a night tunic._

"_I thought that may be you Kabuto, what do you want at this hour?" the black haired man gave him a tiny smirk._

"_Oh…I apologize if I woke you my lord" Kabuto said surprised._

"_I was awake anyhow, why don't you come in?"_

"_Um, well…" the silver haired boy hesitated._

"_Come. In." Taking the hint that the request was now an order, Kabuto nodded and kept his face blank as he stepped inside. The heavy balsam wood desk was littered with scrolls, parchments, and broken ink quills._

"_Were you doing work at this late hour my lord?"_

_Orochimaru sighed tiredly and rubbed the back of his pale neck "I was…doing a bit of research still"._

"_Oh perhaps I can be of assistance?" the youth offered._

"_I've just finished for the night" Orochimaru said walking over to the area where two sofas and a short legged table were, and sat down "Come boy, sit" the future monarch indicated to the sofa across from him._

"_Yes sir" Kabuto replied sitting directly across. Orochimaru then poured grape wine into two cups and gave him one, Kabuto was intrigued "Wine?"_

"_Of course, what else would it be?" Orochimaru chortled taking a sip._

"_I've never tried it" the young apprentice admitted staring into the dark red liquid._

"_There's a first time for everything yes?" the prince's eyes were shining._

_Kabuto took a tentative sip and let the flavor rest on his tongue. The taste was foreign and new, it wasn't overpowering and it went down easy, Kabuto decided he liked it and took a bolder draft "it's good". The alcohol made his cheeks pleasantly warm._

"_Good" Orochimaru smiled over the rim of his cup "I always love to drink a bit before sleep. It relaxes my body and nerves and helps me get some rest"._

"_Are your duties so taxing?" was Kabuto's question._

_Orochimaru took the liberty of refilling his cup "A prince's life isn't all romance and glamour my dear, you know this. Besides my duties to my father Sarutobi, I've been engaged in a project that's kept me awake till dawn on many occasion; but no matter the fruits of my labors will soon be reaped"._

_Kabuto was surprised how easy it was to converse with the older man. Most adults wouldn't be so casual, always demanding respect. Not that his lord didn't want it either, he just did it in a more subtle demeanor; he even let him have wine. Should he dare ask the prince about this mysterious project, or would he rebuke him? There was only one way to find out "Um, so…what is your project master?"_

_Orochimaru stared hard at the attractive youth before him, his cup paused at his lips. So the lad was interested in his work was he "Curiosity killed the Kabuto" the pale man claimed._

"_True but satisfaction brought him back to life" Kabuto countered grinning cheekily._

"_Hahaha, well said indeed!" the snake like prince laughed uproariously coming to sit beside the charming boy that was slightly flustered by drink "that's exactly the type of spirit I love, we shouldn't be afraid to explore the unknown." Kabuto grew a bit unsure when Orochimaru snaked his strong arm around his more petite frame "For if we don't, we shall see nothing, we will hear nothing, we shall know nothing. Do you understand Kabuto?"_

_Kabuto solemnly nodded as he peered into the princes hypnotic gold eyes, they were so unearthly and beautiful. He could only long for such perfection that was his master. For that was why he was discarded, he was deemed an imperfection and taken away to the Spartan wilderness to die. Kabuto didn't know how long he had lain broken at the bottom of those craggy cliffs, surrounded by all sides of the dead and dying infants and toddlers. He was about to give up hope until a shadow fell over him, shielding him from the suns glare._

"_Do you live little one?" the stranger queried kneeling down to lightly touch his small chest. The silvery gray haired boy gasped in shock at the feeling of being touched and a fresh wave of agony swept through him "you are lucky to have survived such a fall, do you still wish to live?" the phantom asked, his gold eyes blazing._

_Although his throat was parched and tight, little Kabuto managed to grate out a weak "…y-yes…" Later that mysterious stranger turned out to be the crowned prince of Rome._

"_Do you really wish to help me achieve my objectives Kabuto" Orochimaru asked placing his hand on the smaller male's cheek._

"_Yes master, let me prove myself to you" the silver haired boy begged clutching at Orochimaru's tunic._

_The prince then wrapped his arms fully around the youth drawing him to his chest "Even if the goal is terrifying?"_

"_What more could I possibly witness?" Kabuto spoke rhetorically "I've already been to Hell once"._

_Orochimaru grunted in surprise when Kabuto grinded into him without warning, but quickly went to meet the challenge by untying his sash "Just remember this boy if you truly want to follow me, you cannot turn back"._

"_I-I won't have any regrets master," Kabuto panted "I only wish to be of use to you. Please make me feel this way" he gasped softly when Orochimaru palmed his growing erection, making it swell even more. The new sensual sensations sent his mind spinning into a lustful fog._

_The next coherent thing he knew was that both he and the prince were naked on the sofa, the discomfort of Orochimaru stretching him had brought him back from his high "Ah! Ow…Please that hurts!" he whimpered and tried to close his legs, but strong white hands stopped him._

"_You said you would have no regrets Kabuto" Orochimaru hissed "Submit yourself to me completely and I'll lead you to paradise" inserting a third finger and began scissoring the youth. Kabuto gasped as the pain was doubled, but began to moan and whine when Orochimaru touched a certain spot inside of him "Found it" the snake like man chuckled, repeating the motion._

"_Ahhh~m-master…don't stop!" the silver haired youth moan as he snapped his hips to meet his thrusts. _

_It doesn't ever have to dear one" the snake purred kissing and sucking at his uke's neck "after tonight is over and your mind has not changed, there are three things you must abide by if you are to be my assistant"._

"_S-such as?" Kabuto groaned as he felt his climax approaching._

"_Number one: you must never deny me this beautiful body of yours if I desire it"._

"_Number two: You must follow my directions precisely, or else I cannot assure your safety". _

_Kabuto managed to stay coherent enough to question this statement "W-why, if your project so-ha!-hazardous?"_

"_I prefer you not get into trouble and have this lead back to me" was his reply. Kabuto let out a pitiful whine when his master withdrew his fingers leaving him feeling unfulfilled "Hehehe, don't fret love, I will replace it with something better"._

_Kabuto did not have time to respond as he was flipped on his stomach with his ass propped up in the air, and mercilessly penetrated. The attractive teen was screaming so loud from the shock of white hot pain and sinful pleasure, that Orochimaru was forced to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep him silent. _

"_My my, I did not realize you had quite a powerful voice Kabuto" the snake laughed at the trembling form beneath him "You're okay, I got you" he whispered rubbing his new lovers back and thighs "You are just not used to me yet, just trust me Kabuto and I will give you pleasure like no other"._

"_I-it really hurts…" Kabuto gasped, he felt so full it was more painful than the fingers. But the youth figured it would've been worse if Orochimaru had neglected to prep him "M-master please move"._

"_You may call me Orochimaru while we're together my sweet boy" the snake like prince cooed as he began to thrust at an even pace, all the while brushing Kabuto's sweet spot reducing him to a moaning limp mess. It was only then that he decided to quickened his burrowing serpent to a more brutal pace._

_Kabuto's black eyes dilated at the fast onslaught of ecstasy his no longer virgin body was receiving "Ah Orochi! Aaaahhh!" suddenly his tight walls clamped down in a vice causing the older seme to hiss and released his white oily seed; Kabuto came right after him. _

_Panting slightly, Orochimaru pulled himself out of his servant and laid his cream colored body on top of his more lithe frame "Did you find paradise?" Kabuto had no energy to talk, so he settled for a smile and a kiss "Rest now, we can get cleaned up later" the prince said petting his new lovers hair._

(End Kabuto's Dream)

"It thrills me to know you still think of our first time together" Orochimaru laughed softly dragging the sleeping physician into a fond embrace "Sweet dreams, my Kabuto".

(Back at the Uchiha villa in Fugaku's library)

Sasuke bid his big brother goodnight and now stood before his father in their family library.

Fugaku looked up from the scroll he'd been reading by the candle light to see his youngest son standing before him "Ah, there you are Sasuke".

"You wanted to see me father?" Sasuke asked. For some reason, the old soldier seemed stressed and tired, more so than usual.

"I wanted to share something personal with you my son" said general beckoning him closer. Sasuke sat himself next to the chair next to him and took the scroll he'd been looking at, the young Uchiha gasped at the picture he was seeing. It was a picture of a barbarian warrior, and he looked like Naruto!

"Wha…what am I seeing?" he gasped wide eyed.

Fugaku looked forlornly at the image and reached out to glide his finger across the name just below it "This was the great barbarian warrior Minato, he'd once been my slave during my time up north. He was given to me as a spoil of war from General Jiraiya" Sasuke frowned as he listened to the elders explanation; there was more to this story his father wasn't telling.

"You've never told us about him".

"It is a secret that I keep close to my heart. What I also did not say is that our young guest, is the son of Minato" Fugaku's face grew serious "that is why I want to find a way for him to gain his freedom".

"Why go to such lengths father? Why not just buy him and let Naruto go?"

The old general sighed "release him to what my son, a life on the streets? He'd be in just as much danger as he was at the coliseum, and I dare not keep him-I cannot gaze upon his face".

The young raven began to wonder just what transpired between his father and Minato "Father won't you please…tell me about Minato" he begged.

There was a lengthy silence as Fugaku weighed the consequences on whether he should tell his son or not; he'd never told his family about Minato, or how he came to be his slave. Nor how they came to love each other "Very well my son, I shall start at the beginning".

End Chapter

**And that is all folks I hope you all loved my come back chappie because soon I will reveal Fugaku and Minato's secret past! Stay tuned and review please.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Yellow Flash pt 1

Chapter 11: Taming the Yellow Flash pt. 1

**Hey everyone! Samoacookie is back with another exciting installment of my Roman tale of love, battle, and magic.**

Sasuke Uchiha, youngest son of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha sat with baited breath as his father began his narrative.

"It was late summer when I first laid eyes upon Minato Uzumaki. At the time, he was simply known as the Yellow Flash".

(Flashback)

_Twenty-seven year old Fugaku Uchiha his hands busy as usual making his rounds around the freshly conquered barbarian fort he'd been placed in charge of._

_Although exhausted from the recent battle, the general could not rest until he was certain the fortress was completely secured. The wounded had to be placed in proper shelter and tended to. And the provisions had to be rationed in monitored and rationed. That wouldn't pose a problem this time, the fort was well stocked with potatoes, turnips, cheese, and smoked and cured meats. As well as an assortment of vegetables "If we're smart we can wait out the winter in comfort" the young general concluded._

"_General Uchiha!"A runner scout called running up._

"_Yes Plineus?" Fugaku sighed tiredly pinching his nose._

"_General Jiraiya and some of his men have arrived from the battle field sir, they come baring a prisoner"._

"_A prisoner you say?"The tired soldier frowned. For what purpose could Jiraiya possibly want with a prisoner of war?_

"_And he wants to see me does he?"_

"_Yes, right away sir" Plineus said breathlessly._

"_Take me to him, won't you boy?"_

"_Of course General, right this way" Plineus led his superior through the fort past the forest of white tents, dodging the many fires the cold soldiers were lighting._

_A small procession of guards stood circled around the fortress entrance, in front of them stood the unmistakable General Jiraiya. _

_Unlike Fugaku, Jiraiya was a good fifteen years older than him. His snowy white hair hung about his red tattooed face in a shaggy fashion. Like Fugaku though his war apparel consisted of a chain mail tunic, a beaten iron breastplate with the bronze sigil of Rome and sturdy leather boots lined with rabbit fur. And also like Fugaku, his overall state looked disheveled and dirty. But none the less he waved cheerily when he saw the younger Roman approaching "Good afternoon Uchiha, how goes you?"_

_The brunette shook hands and replied "It goes well General. Athena has rewarded our victory with a well stocked fortress. We will be able to rest well this coming winter"._

"_Sounds splendid, I am sure your men appreciate the reprieve" Jiraiya smiled "Putting pleasantries aside, my men and I were combing the battle field earlier seeing what we could salvage and you'll never guess what we discovered"._

"_A survivor…"Fugaku stated in a monotone._

_Jiraiya's grin didn't falter at the Uchiha's flat disinterest "Oh not just any survivor" the white haired man turned sharply and clapped his hands "Bring him forth"._

_At this there was a loud scuffling coupled by angry grunts and shouts of "hold him!" Whoever they were, they were putting up a rather gallant struggle. Finally, Jiraiya's men managed to push their feisty captive to the front._

_The barbarian warrior was equally dirt covered as the rest them; he was dressed in animal skins that hung in shreds about his strong lanky body. His elven face was smeared with mud and blue war paint, which brought out the misty blue of his eyes._

"_General Fugaku Uchiha, I give to you the Yellow Flash" Jiraiya gestured dramatically "the scourge of the northern armies"._

"_The Yellow Flash? Why do they call him tha-Ah!" Fugaku just had to ask…Before he could finish speaking, the blonde suddenly lunged forward growling animalisticaly pouncing on the Uchiha brunette. Somehow the Flash had wiggled free of his ropy bonds careening into a tussling match with the Roman invader._

_Fugaku grappled the raging warrior into an arm hold, the blonde straining to get away "Are you going to give up?" by this point, both were covered in the cold wet mud._

_The Yellow Flash shot him a heated look, his pearl teeth bared in defiance "Never! I'll never surrender to a Roman dog like you!"_

_Fugaku increased the pressure "I insist you desist, you're arm may very well snap" but it seems words were lost to the barbarian. Even though his ocean blue eyes were beginning to tear up a bit from the strain, suddenly the Flash did something Fugaku did not expect, with a hard wrench and a snap, the Uchiha was sent sprawling, a sharp pain blossoming in his jaw and stars in his eyes "I warned you" he groaned._

_The Yellow Flash held back a pain yell, cradling his broken limb, but the satisfied smirk he sported showed it was worth it "And*gasp*I warned you"._

_Any further banter was cut short as the soldiers standing watch, surged forth to surround the grinning blonde northerner their weapons drawn "What are your orders General Uchiha?" one of them asked._

_Fugaku rose shakily to his feet, his senses still reeling from the powerful hit "Lock him up in the camp's holding cells, I will reach a final decision on his fate later". For now he had to make sure his jaw and teeth weren't broken._

_(End Flashback)_

"And that was how I came to meet the Yellow Flash" Fugaku finished.

"He punched you!" Sasuke gasped, he had often sparred with his father and couldn't even come close to striking him.

"Well you couldn't expect us to like each other from the get go" the elder chuckled subconsciously rubbing his chin "if you'll excuse me son, I believe I will retire now".

"What you can't go to bed now dad!" Sasuke exclaimed grabbing his father's wrist "you haven't told me what all this has to do with Naruto!"

Fugaku patted his sons shoulder and released his wrist "I promise I'll tell you tomorrow evening Sasuke, in fact, some sleep will do us some good, yes?"

Sasuke nodded reluctantly and assisted his father in putting the scrolls back in their proper place. It was so cruel to leave him in suspension until tomorrow "Good night father" he said as they exited the study to go their separate ways.

"Good night son, sleep well" Father replied heading to the master bedroom.

Sasuke glared at Fugaku's retreating back "If he thinks he can get off the hook that easily he's mistaken".

End Chapter

**Remember to review this story and peek at my profile for other exciting tales.**


	12. Chapter 12: Was it a dream?

Chapter 12: Was it a dream?

**Hey everyone! Samoacookie is back with another exciting installment of my Roman tale of love, battle, and magic.**

Fugaku Uchiha stifled a yawn as he entered the bedroom he shared with his wife, Mikoto had gone to bed an hour before him, and was already fast asleep. Fugaku stripped himself and climbed under the cool cotten sheets, laying to face the lovely dark haired woman. Although he was really tired, the old soldier knew sleep wouldn't come easy tonight, images of his past and present were buzzing in his brain.

"What would you say Mikoto...if I told you I once had relations with a barbarian? " he wondered, moving hair away from her face "Would you curse me to Tartarus for being unfaithful through our betrothal? Would you hate me if you knew I am bisexual? You know I love you yes? You healed my heartache and gave me two strong wonderful sons. Perhaps the reason I hide it, it is because I want to protect you". Mikoto cuddled closer to her husband, her delicate frame curved to his tan built body. The action made the brunette Uchiha smile "sweet dreams my love". And with that, Fugaku was able to find rest.

(Early the next morning, at the Palace)

Kabuto groaned as harsh morning sunlight poured in from the open balconey of his room, Apollo was being mercilous to the groggy physician it seemed.

"Ugh~" the silver haired man groaned hauling his aching head and body to a hunched sitting position. His legs cascading over the edge to rest on the carpeted stone floor "Gods my head, was I drunk last night?" he wondered aloud to himself. He couldn't have been, he did not have any alcohol yesterday. He rarely did anyhow, and why was he so achey? Too many questions were causing his frazzled mind to pound so Kabuto stopped himself, and stood up to get ready for the day ahead. There wasn't a lot to do as the servants had already taken the liberty to unpack his clothing and new medicine and equipment had been promised upon his arrival.

Once he was dressed in a forest green tunic, Kabuto decided to check up on Kimmimaru.

Walking down the hallway to the kitchens where his charge rested, Kabuto began to wonder why he couldn't remember going to bed last night. Or when he had undressed for that matter, "Come to think of it, I couldn't find my night clothing anywhere" the yound medic said to himself "How odd".

Reaching up to scratch his head in befuddlement, the silver haired man hissed at the spike of pain, when his fingers brushed against the tender bruise hiding in his hairline "I...hit my head? How, and on what"? Groaning again, Kabuto decided this little mystery could wait until after breakfast.

End Chapter

**I know this was really short, but I just wanted to write more about Kabuto waking up after his ascension. Remember to review this story and peek at my profile for other exciting tales. If you would like, I am open to suggestions.**


End file.
